yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
2b2t Anarchy Server Wiki
Please note that this wiki is in beta phase as many pages could be added and format can be edited. Due to the nature of the 2b2t community, this wiki may also contain some crude language and imagery that's illegal in Germany, viewer discretion is advised. Welcome to the 2b2t Wikia, a family-friendly Christian Wiki! To get started, scroll down to the "Important Pages" section and read a brief history of the server! Important: The fact that 2b2t is an anarchy server does not make this an anarchy wiki. Vandalism will be reverted and trolls will be banned. You will be banned for doing something like a person did over to the right to the Batman page of the Wikipedia. Please check out the rules for further information. Also, due to the convoluted history of 2b2t, some information may not be correct, unbiased, or up to date. Discord: The wiki has a public discord, this is the best way to come in contact with the administrators and other editors https://discord.gg/rfUGW8u 2b2t 2builders2tools, or "2b2t" for short is a Minecraft anarchy server that is also known as the world's worst minecraft server. The server has virtually no rules, no staff, and no chat filters (with the exception of game breaking anti-cheat for things like flight and super speed). The server is the second oldest running server in Minecraft. The current map has been active since December 2010 without a single reset and it is worth over +3000 GB of memory (or 3 terabytes) and has been hosted in Stockholm, Sweden for its entire history. 2b2t offers its players a Minecraft experience which is unparalleled to any other server of the type and is like no other place in videogames. The playerbase is typically divided into three major groups: Oldfags, Midfags, and Newfags. These groups are based on the age of a player since their join date, and have been common terms since the beginning of 2b2t. Over 205,000 players have joined, but very few have stayed to become oldfags. There are currently 13 servers based off of 2b2t with each one being the next number of #b#t (ie. 4b4t) with the exception of 3b3t, which was a temp map. The server 3b3t was actually a temp map for 2b2t during the early weeks of 2015. Temporary maps are launched while the main server is unavaible for various reasons as well as during april fools events. 2b2tandSpawn.PNG|Explore A Limitless World|linktext=Welcome to the 2b2t anarchy server wiki. BU8negL.jpg|Creation & Destruction|linktext=Explore The History of 2b2t's Greatest Builds Flags2.png|Order Despite Chaos|linktext=Learn About 2b's Greatest Groups Timeline_2016.png|A Digital History|linktext=Keep Up With 2b2t Events TO DO LIST Here is a page for page ideas and pages that need to be done. Please feel free to check them out and create them as you please. Thanks * To Do Important Pages The following pages are created for easy access across the wiki. Help would be appreciated through edits! * Players * Famous Builds * Builds * Timeline * Survival guide for new players * Groups * Memes Recommended pages * Spawn * The Rusher War , circa 2014 ]] Please note: This timeline may have a lot of bias and does not represent all of 2b2t's complex history. Therefore it should just be looked at as a simplification of its history rather than its actual history. Category:Browse